


Talk to Me

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless Kageyama shouts, nobody ever realises he's there. Until Akaashi notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog!](http://beaunaratauwritesthings.tumblr.com/)

Tobio can’t find a way to get into the conversation.

He has something important to say, but Hinata, Bokuto and Lev are talking too loud and too fast, and they don’t seem to hear him.

“Do you think someone could break through a block if there was four people instead of three?” Hinata asks.

Tobio says, “Actually, it’s—”

“No way,” interrupts Lev, laughing. “That’s impossible!”

“Yeah,” adds Bokuto. “Nobody can be that good.”

“There’s actually been—” says Tobio.

“But just imagine it!” says Hinata. “How cool would it be?”

“I think—”

“Pretty cool!” laughs Bokuto.

“If you—”

“We should go try it out,” says Lev. “We’ll need a fourth person though.”

“I could—”

“I know!” shouts Lev. “We could get Kuroo-san to do it!”

“Yeah!” yells Bokuto and Hinata simultaneously.

“Excuse me,” comes a new voice, sharp and concise, bringing the conversation to a complete halt. It’s Akaashi-san. “Kageyama-kun has something he wants to say and you’re all talking over him.”

Hinata, Bokuto and Lev look over at Tobio in surprise, like they didn’t even notice he was standing there to begin with. Something inside Tobio wilts and dies.

“Never mind,” he mutters, bowing his head. He walks away.

It’s another example of how bad he is at talking to other people. Tobio had been standing there for the past five minutes listening to them talk, but none of them ever realised he’d been there. He spoke, but they never heard. Unless he shouts, nobody ever notices him. Nobody really ever wants to talk to him either.

“Don’t mind them,” says a voice, interrupting Tobio’s train of thought. He looks up; Akaashi-san is taking a seat on the grass in front of Tobio, holding two plastic plates of food. He hands one to Tobio, who accepts it with trembling hands. “They’re all idiots. Don’t let it get to you.”

“I—I’m not letting it get to me,” Tobio lies.

Akaashi-san shoots him a look. “Right. Well, I told them off anyway. They should pay more attention to others instead of yelling as loud as they can.”

“It’s seriously fine.” Tobio picks at a piece of sausage. “I’m used to this.”

“You shouldn’t be,” says Akaashi-san, almost sternly. “Those guys are idiots, so this is their fault, not yours.”

“I’m not good with people, though.”

“Neither am I, and I seem to be doing just fine.”

But you’re a more likeable person than I am. Tobio sighs, nudging his food around the plate. He’s hungry, but he doesn’t feel like eating now.

“Eat,” says Akaashi-san, as if he can tell what Tobio was thinking. “Eat that before it gets cold. I think meat is disgusting when it goes cold.”

“Same,” says Tobio. To appease Akaashi-san, he picks up a piece of sausage and takes a bite out of it. He hums in delight. “This is nice.”

“So what do you think?” Akaashi-san asks. “About the quadruple block, I mean,” he adds, when Tobio shoots him a nonplussed look.

“There was a video from the National team where they tried a quadruple block,” says Tobio. “Just for fun, though, and it was during their practice. One of their spikers managed to break through it.”

“Really? That’s pretty awesome,” says Akaashi-san. “I don’t think I could do it. I have a hard enough time spiking as is. What about you?”

“I can hit some pretty decent straights,” says Tobio. “I learned how to spike in junior high, so I could do it if my team needed me to.”

Akaashi-san smiles. “You really are a genius at volleyball, aren’t you?”

“I guess so. I mean, that’s what everyone says, but … I just really like volleyball, that’s all. It’s the one thing I’m good at.”

Someone behind Tobio clears their throat and he turns around. Hinata, Bokuto and Lev are there, each with expressions of varying sheepishness.

“We’re sorry we were talking over you, Kageyama,” says Hinata softly.

“Yeah,” says Bokuto. “If we knew you were there, we would’ve let you in on the conversation. We didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“If you want,” adds Hinata, “you could come do the quadruple block with us?”

Bokuto points at Akaashi-san. “You too.”

“Please don’t be mad at us,” says Lev forlornly.

“What do you think, Kageyama?” asks Akaashi-san conversationally. “Do you want to go join them?”

“We’re really sorry!” Hinata insists.

Tobio considers them for a moment, then nods. “I accept your apology.”

“Yay!” Hinata shouts, jumping high into the air. “Come do the quadruple block, you guys! Come on, come on, come on!”

“Settle down, dumbass,” says Tobio, standing. He adds to Akaashi-san, “Are you coming too?”

Akaashi-san sighs and stands as well, brushing dirt off the back of his pants. “Might as well. I have nothing better to do.”

As they follow Hinata, Lev and Bokuto, Tobio turns to Akaashi-san and says, “Thank you for noticing back there. It, um, means a lot.”

Akaashi-san smiles at him. “No problem. Just make sure to block all of them as best you can—but especially Bokuto-san. It’ll serve them right if they get denied.”

Tobio chuckles. “You got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about the National team is fake. I made it up for the purpose of this story.


End file.
